


And in the dead of night(you’d come back to me)

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Incomplete Phone Drabbles [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: ABO themes, AU, Alpha!Ichigo, Hollow!Ichigo - Freeform, M/M, Omega!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Shirosaki searches for his mate only to find him in the one place they vowed never to go to.Incomplete. ABO AU.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Incomplete Phone Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762807
Kudos: 37





	And in the dead of night(you’d come back to me)

Shiro wandered the endless pale desert sands every day. And every day he turned up empty, no soul in sight for miles. That meant no food. He could absorb reishi but it never filled him quite like a hollows soul.

The moon hung overhead on another day searching, coming up with nothing. In the end all it did was make his bare feet ache from all the walking.

He scanned the horizon again; a lizard scurrying along, trying to hide from the stronger hollow. Crystal trees sticking up from the dunes, reaching towards nothingness. Shiro sighed.

Still no sight of his mate.

Shiro returned to his cave, curling into a ball and fought sleeps grasps.

  
-

  
Shiro whined low in his throat. Ichigo wasn’t back yet. He was going into labor soon, where was he? Sharp pain shot up his core, the tunnel had opened already.

Tears running down his face in anger and the agony of bringing life into the world. Sweat lined his brow, he threw his head back on the plush bedding as contraction pains started up again.

Shiro yelled for his mate, but he never showed.

Their child, still borne after hours of labor...

  
-

  
Shiro woke in a panic, sweat running down his temple. His white locks stuck to his neck and forehead.

The same dream over and over. He was plagued with his failure of his unsuccessful pregnancy.

The little boy was healthy all through out the months, Shiro knew if his Alpha didn’t return before he begun, the child wouldn’t of made it.

Shiro needed his reiatsu to help. His own wasn’t enough.

He’s searched for over a decade and still he hasn’t found his Ichigo.

Had he died? Surely he’d have felt the others reiatsu, his mate was the strongest beside himself. Did he go to the living world?

They never talked about the desire to visit the human world, hollows only brought misfortune to the living and both hollows swore to never harm a human.

His body ached as he stood.

Focusing on his energy and the reishi in the air, Shiro opened a garganta to the living world.

  
-

  
Ichigo stared blankly across at Urahara.

The ex-Taicho surprising generous to let him stay in his home until his memory came back.

But he could not, for the life of him, figure out this burning emptiness in his gut. What else was he missing?

Ichigo scratches at his mask fragment around his left eye, hoping anything would come back to him so he wouldn’t feel so lost.

Urahara’s tablet beeped, signaling a tear in the world. “A new visitor already?” The man muttered.

That snapped Ichigos attention back to reality. “What?” He moved over to the scientist.

A black line shown over the town he was in, Karakura, meaning a garganta opened. And only powerful hollows could open them.

“My, they seem to be moving quite fast in this direction despite my many barriers in place. Our reiatsu signatures should be invisible.” Urahara didn’t sound too worried. Ichigo was starting to think this man was crazy.

Knocking resounded through the unusual quietness of the shop. Kisuke pulled his shopkeeper face on and bounded to the door. A enthusiastic ‘Welcome’ could be heard from the front from where Ichigo sat.

He felt tense. Would this other hollow take him back home? Was this the person that knew about him? Would he help fill the emptiness?

“Ichigo!” His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of white and strong arms holding him in a warm embrace. “I’ve been looking for you! You said we’d never go to the living world!-“

Ichigo looked confused at the pale male, his amber eyes meeting gold and black pools shining with unshed tears. “Do I know you?”

Shiro’s expression dropped into sorrow. His mate didn’t recognize him?

“Your my mate. I’m your omega, Shiro.” The albino said slowly.

Ichigo still looked confused. He had a mate? He couldn’t remember. He held the others checks, softly stroking his mask by the albinos right eye. It was mirrored to his own. He even looked like Ichigo.

“I’m sorry. All I know is my name and waking up by a river in this town.”

“This towns name?” Shiro looked at the shopkeeper.

“Karakura Town.”

Dread pooled in Shiro’s stomach. Snapping his gaze back to his mate, he asked. “How long have you been here?”

Urahara spoke up, “Ah, about five years. He’s been living with me since; trying to restore his memories.”

Shiro looked around, not seeing anything nearby, he got up to search the rooms in the hall he’d seen as he came in.

“Might I ask what you are searching for?” Urahara questioned, following the albino.

“His sword. It holds our being, our soul is ingrained in the metal. It houses our memories, us, who we are.” Shiro cursed under his breath. “The river! Maybe it’s there.” He sprinted back to the lounging area and grabbed Ichigo.

“H-hey?! What? Where are you taking me?” He stumbled along the pale male, Urahara casually walking behind them.

“To the river! I have to find your sword.”

“It won’t be there, I’m afraid.”

Shiro stopped in his haste. “Because you have it, don’t you?” He growled.

Urahara hummed in agreement. “It was quite the find. A powerful Vasto Lorde just falling from the sky, an obsidian blade stuck in his chest. I have to say, if Ichigo didn’t have instant regeneration, he likely wouldn’t of survived.”

Shiro’s fists clenched and unclenched, aching to draw his blade. “You’ve kept my mate from me. You are torturing him by keeping his memories from him. All you Shinigami are monsters.” His voice shook with emotion, he pushed Ichigo behind him.

“Monsters? No, you lot are the monsters.”

Shiro saw red. He drew his sword with a yell and charged the ex-captain...

  
-

  
Shiro stumbled with shaky legs, his body bruised and bloody from the battle. His regeneration kicking in once he returned to his mates side, falling across Ichigo’s legs.


End file.
